wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
An animus's story
Prolouge: Starwatcher looked at her mate with wide eyes. "You can't leave, Bluemoon! What about the dragonets?" She pleaded. Bluemoon shook his head. "Star, if I stay here then you and our dragonets will be in danger." He pointed out. "We could all go." She insisted. Bluemoon sighed, he was going to have to leave the hard way. "You don't understand, Starwatcher. If I don't leave then you and the dragonets will be hurt, possibly killed! They are already in danger from me being their father! I was stupid liking you in the first place." He snarled. "I know you don't regret it!" She hissed back in reply. "I know you want to stay with us!" She growled. "I know that you-" Starwatcher was cut off. "I can demonstrate what would happen if you came with me." He growled. "And i can demonstrate what would happen if I stayed here." He snarled. "Then do it. Demonstrate for us." She said, rising up. Bluemoon froze. He couldn't possibly hurt her. But he couldn't go if he didn't do this. Or so he thought. "I knew it." She hissed. "You wouldn't hurt me or the dragonets even if it meant you would live." She said. Bluemoon sighed. "Just let me go." He said softly. "Worry about the dragonets." Starwatcher paused, her tail flicking back and forth. "Please." He pleaded. She sighed. "I'll miss you, Bluemoon." She said, wrapping her wings around him. "I will too." He whispered, before pulling away and leaping into the sky. His star scales shimmered and she could faintly see his outline he dissapeared into the smoke. Starwatcher turned around to see the egg. She sensed it was ready to hatch, but something startled her. The egg was resting underneath the hole in the roof, where moonlight, suprisingly, streamed in. "What in the moons." She whispered, apart of the egg was silver, and that silver was slowly growing, covering the black. Words came back to her, Bluemoon's words echoed inside her head. "Did you know, Starwatcher, that if a Nightwing egg has one or more full moons shining upon it then the dragonet inside it will have either futuresight or mindreading powers?" She shook her head and replied with, "Oh Bluemoon, that's just a myth, and plus, where did you get that scroll from?" "Just the library." He said quickly. "Oh Bluemoon, you didn't use your animus magic again, did you?" '' Starwatcher snapped back into reality. Maybe that myth was true. She shook her head, no, it couldn't be, and plus, the sky was covered with smoke and only rarely did the moon peek through it. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen the moon in ages! "Quickmoon, are you up?" She asked softly. In reply, there was a squeak and a rustle. "Quickmoon, come here." She called softly. Warily, a little black scaled dragonet, his dark blue underbelly matching with his mainscales, crawled over to his mother. Starwatcher laid down and let the little dragonet snuggle closely to her warm, black and dark purple scales. She folded her wing over him and curled her tail around them. "Mama, why did dad leave?" Quickmoon asked. Starwatcher hesitated to reply. "To protect us, Quick, to protect us." She said, finally. "Oh." Quick said. Hours passed by, the silver on the egg grew. When Starwatcher was sure Quickmoon was asleep, the egg suddenly shook. "Mama, it's shaking!" The little dragonet exclaimed. If he wasn't awake before, he sure was now. Starwatcher's head bolted up at that first movement. The egg shook some more, rocking from side to side constantly. There was a sudden, sharp, Crack! A crack in the egg formed right down the middle. More cracks formed in the egg before the shell fell off. The dragonet that lay before them was a dark purple dragonet. Her underbelly dark grey. Her horns and talons black, and her spines white. But what stood out the most was a silver teardrop scale on the tip of both eyes. The little dragonet yawned before looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Starwatcher scooped her up with her talons. "Hello, my little Nightgazer." She spoke softly to the dragonet. The dragonet let out a little. "rawrk!" In reply. "So that's my sister?" Asked Quickmoon. "Yes, Quick." Replied Starwatcher. "She is sooooo pretty!" Quickmoon exclaimed. Starwatcher let Nightgazer down in front of Quickmoon. "Awark!" Nightgazer yelped, walking funnily up to Quickmoon. "And funny too." Quickmoon added. Nightgazer growled playfully and leaped at his tail. Quick yelped when she landed on it. "No, Nightgazer. You don't jump, or bite, or claw tails." Scolded Quick. Nightgazer looked down at her talons, stepping off his tail. "Aw, it's okay Nightgazer." Quick said, wrapping his wings around her in a hug. "Come on you two." Starwatcher said, striding out of the cave. The two ran playfully behind her. "Where are we going, Mama?" Asked Quick. "To the Rain forest." Star answered. When they made it to the tunnel, there wasn't a guard there. Star wondered for only a moment before grabbing her dragonets in her talons and soaring through the tunnel. "Awark!" Night squeaked as soon as they arrived at the other side. The moon shone down through the the thick canopy above. Nightgazer stared up at the Night sky, the stars twinkling brightly. Starwatcher sighed. ''Oh Bluemoon, i wish you could've seen her. ''Star thought. "Quick, do you think you can fly with us?" Star asked. "Of course!" Quick replied, and leaped out of his mother's talons. Quick snapped open his wings and glided along side Star. "See mama? I can fly!" Star soared up, through the tree tops, out into the open, with Quick close behind. They didn't notice the glimmering red and orange scales, shining through the trees. The Skywing soldiers saw the glimmering star scales and shot out of the tree tops. With the flick of a tail one Skywing slammed into Starwatcher. She growled, and suddenly shot down. Star didn't see the net that the two other Skywing's had set up in time to dodge it. She hit the net hard, and the net fell, wrapping her in it. A Skywing swiftly grasped it, grinning. The Skywing dropped the net at the edge of the rain forest, landing next to it. Star scrambled out of the net, opening her wings and nearly leaped into the sky before the Skywing's talons slammed down on her. Nightgazer fell out of her mothers talons with a yelp. Another skywing trotted over to the startled dragonet and picked her up. "Look what we have here." The Skywing annouced. Starwatcher's eyes went wide with fear. "They'll go nicely with the other Nightwing." The third one said. "You leave her alone." Starwatcher growled fiercely at the Skywing with Nightgazer in his talons. "You leave her alone." The Skywing mocked. "Good one, Gale!" One of the two other Skywings called. Starwatcher suddenly leaped at Gale, hissing furiously. None of the Skywing soldiers had been expecting her to attack. In surprise, Gale dropped Nightgazer, and no one noticed her scurrying away, besides Starwatcher. Starwatcher tackled Gale, slashing his face with her talons. The other Skywings were quick to act though. They quickly dragged the hissing Star away from him, chaining her down. Gale got up, now blinded in one eye. He strode over to the Struggling Starwatcher. "This is what you get." Gale hissed. Star watched, horrified, as his talons were brought down on her face, slashing right bellow her eye. There was a muffled scream before Star was cut off. Night buried her eyes into her brothers scales. She tried to push what she had just seen away, but it seemed engraved into her mind. The sun was coming up and their scales glimmered. Quick dove into the tunnel, and when he came out the guard was asleep. He flew as quick as he could to their aunt's cave, and rushed in. He told her the terrible news, and she let them stay there. The two dragonets cried themselves to sleep. Chapter one: Nightgazer trotted inside her aunt's den. "And where have you been?" He aunt's voice called out. "I, uh, i just went out for a short walk." Night lied, but before her aunt could say anything, she rushed away into her room. "So, what were you really doing?" Asked a bolder, male voice. "Nothing that has to do with you." She replied to a larger, dark blue dragon. "Is that so?" He said. "Oh what do you want, Quickmoon?" Night sighed. "I want to know what you were doing." He answered stubbornly. Night shook her head. "You know, i could enchant you so that you couldn't ask me what isn't your business." She threatened. "You would never do that." He pointed out. "You're right." She said, turning her back to him to grab a scroll. "Ain't I always?" He said, grinning. "You weren't right when you said that my prophecy sounded ''so ''realistic." She said, walking towards her ledge. "I got a horrible grade on my test." She flicked her tail, leaping onto her ledge. "Well that doesn't matter. Anyway, where were you?" He replied. "I was in the Rainforest." She admitted finally. Her brother gave her a worried look, and Night noticed something else in his expression. "Wh-What were you doing there?" He asked. "I-" Night sighed. "I was spying on the Rainwing kidnappers." She said a bit more quietly, so that her aunt wouldn't here. "Night," Quickmoon had a scolding tone in his voice. "You shouldn't do that. How in the moons did you even get there?" He asked. "Well um, i kinda, uh, well i might've lied a bit." She said finally. Quickmoon sighed. "What did you say?" Night hesitated for a quick moment. "I said that I was going to find a rare fruit that Mastermind could use." She said, shuffling her talons nervously. "Oh Night." Quick sighed, and left the room. ________ Nightgazer yawned as she put the scroll down. "Nightgazer!" Her aunt called. "Yup?" She called back. "Can you come down here please." Night stiffened, and slowly got down from her ledge and to where here aunt was standing. Once she smelled the smell of fresh fruit, Night's face lit up. "How in the three moons did you get this?" Night exclaimed excitedly. Slickmoon's mind radiated with happiness, appreciating that her niece liked the fruit. "Oh, well i might've been able to slip past the guards." She said, grinning. "That one's a mango." She said, pointing a talon at the fruit Nightgazer had picked up. "Here, let me peel it for you." Slickmoon grabbed the mango as Nightgazer handed it over, and sliced the skin with one talon. It wasn't the most perfect peeled mango in the world, for Slickmoon had hardly any experience with slicing fruit, but Nightgazer didn't care. She took a mouthful of mango, and juice was quickly all over her snout and talons. "Aunt Slickmoon, what is this one." Quickmoon asked, picking up a long, curved, yellow one. "That, my dear, is a-" '''BOOM!' Chapter two: Night yelped, ducking. Her head was suddenly a explosion of thoughts, from herself and others. ''What was that? Was it the volcano? Mastermind said that it wouldn't explode for a while. ''"Nightgazer!" A sudden voice was in her ear, and she was being hauled up to her talons. "Nightgazer! Get up! we have to go! The volcano's exploding!" Quickmoon tugged her torwards the door. Night ran through the doorway, right behind her brother. "Come on! Both of you!" Slickmoon's voice called out, but could barely be heard. They were suddenly in the air, flying quickly toward the beach. Everything else was a sudden flash. They were suddenly in a crowd, then going through a tunnel guarded by unfamiliar faces from unfamiliar tribes. They were suddenly surrounded by green, and colors flashed around them. Nightgazer felt her talons shaking. Her wings did too, and when she thought about it, her whole body was shaking in shock. She also felt her brother's wing around her. She leaned into him, staring wide eyed at nothing in particular. She didn't listen to what the Rainwing queen had to say. She didn't care at this point. She just followed her brother to a small hole in a tree. The hole was too small for her aunt to sleep with them, so she found another nearby hole, and curled up there. Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)